Next generation kids
On May 5, 2013, artwork was uploaded at Deviantart showing the sons and daughters of the Eds and Kanker sisters, created by VampireMeerkat. Initially two versions were made, of which version 1 refers to the genderbent series, despite the characters not having been genderbent at that time. Below are their biographies. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. 'Ed and May Kanker's children' 'Sheldon' The eldest of 13 years old. Reserved, with the temper of a teenager, Sheldon prefers to stay indoors and play video games all day. Though he doesn't like his little sister, Bunny, he hardly ever sends the equally clingy Chick away. His relationship with her might only exist as an attempt to annoy Bunny, which has never worked. Why he dislikes Bunny so much is unknown. Sheldon has dark blond/orange hair, freckles, one eyebrow, and wears a grey striped sweater, red trousers, and brown shoes. Additional Sheldon biography (click "Expand">>>): ---- Shelly Shelly is the genderbent Sheldon and only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe. She never made an official appearance. She has one sibling, the genderbent Bunny, here called "Nester". She can't stand him and doesn't want any disturbance while texting on her smartphone, which is always. Sheldon has a partly shaven head with dark-blond/orange hair, freckles, one eyebrow, and wears a grey, striped low-cut tunic, red trousers, and brown shoes. ---- 'Bunny' Bunny is a friendly girl of 8 who chooses to hang out with her grumpy brother over making actual friends. While Sheldon wants nothing to do with her, she's never demotivated to try and please him the best she knows how. Why she likes him and wants his approval is unknown. She calls him "Shelly". Bunny has half-long blonde hair, freckles, wears a purplish pink shirt, purple/blue shorts, and red shoes. She looks like Chick, but they aren't twins because of their one year age difference. Additional Bunny biography (click "Expand">>>): ---- Nester Nester is the genderbent Bunny and only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe. He never made an official appearance. He has one sibling, the genderbent Sheldon, here called "Shelly". He sees a best friend in his older sister, though she's never given him a sweet word or a moment of her time. Nester has short blond hair, freckles, wears a purplish pink sleeveless shirt, purple/blue shorts, and red shoes. ---- 'Chick' The youngest of 7 years old. Chick gets jealous easily and constantly wants to be in the center of attention. Because her sister, Bunny, is striving for Sheldon's attention, she made it her goal in life to try and "steal" him away from her, for no other reason but to get a reaction. Why she dislikes Bunny so much is unknown. While she presents herself similar to Bunny, Sheldon accepts Chick's advances. Chick has half-long blonde hair, freckles, one eyebrow, wears a purplish pink shirt, purple/blue shorts, and red shoes. She looks like Bunny, but they aren't twins because of their one year age difference. 'Edd and Marie Kanker's children' 'Mildred' Mildred is 5 years old and dangerously vengeful, though with an innocent appearance. She doesn't talk much and keeps a calm composure at all times, until her father leaves the room and her patience is tested. She and Marie are constantly in a battle of dominance with each other and their relationship isn't quite that of a mother and daughter. They have similar traits, which makes them equally as often headbutting enemies and like-minded allies. Her relationship with Edd is different and consistent, and she shows him nothing but love and obedience. She tends to be the same way towards docile, harmless boys around her own age. She has long blue hair and always a satisfied smile on her face. She wears a red sleeveless shirt, purple skirt, and pink shoes. Additional Mildred biography (click "Expand">>>): ---- Larson Larson is the genderbent Mildred and only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe. He made his first appearance on June 21, 2015. He is in every way the same as Mildred. He has short blue hair, wears a red sleeveless shirt, purple shorts, and red shoes. ---- Additional biography (click "Expand">>>): Lincoln Lincoln only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe, but was originally designed to be a girl named "Mildred". The original Mildred existed together with her and used to be named "Marian" instead. Mildred's first appearance was in May of 2013, while Lincoln's first appearance was on June 21, 2015. He is 12 years old, making him the eldest in this set-up. Lincoln is the only one who's inherited his mother's intelligence and passions, making him a bit of an outcast with his brothers. He sees great importance in everything they don't care about and is treated as a bore. As the eldest, he believes to have the authority after his mother and tries to mimic her behaviour and choices when addressing his siblings, but respect is never returned. Lincoln has poofy, yet well-kempt blue hair, a tooth gap, and wears a white shirt, black shorts that resemble Edd's hat, red socks, and cyan shoes. ---- Additional biography (click "Expand">>>): Larmar Larmar only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe, but was originally designed to be a girl named "Martha". Martha's first appearance was in May of 2013, while Larmar's first appearance was on June 21, 2015. He is 11 years old. Larmar believes to be too mature for his siblings and often removes himself from their presence. His life revolves around his looks and finding a girlfriend, but as his father's blood is flowing through his body, he has a familiar reputation as a persistent stalker. He has short blue hair, messy eyebrows, wears one black earring, a green striped sleeveless shirt, red trousers, and black shoes. ---- Additional biography (click "Expand">>>): Laurie Laurie only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe, but was originally designed to be a girl named "Marjorie". Marjorie's first appearance was in May of 2013, while Laurie's first appearance was on June 21, 2015. He is 10 years old. Laurie is playful and active, but not bright. His happy-go-lucky nature makes him accepts any kind of attention, as long it's presented as fun and games. Because of this, he's the perfect victim for Larry to perform his pranks on, or blame whenever one goes wrong. He has half-long blue hair covering his right eye, and wears a large yellow sweater, red socks, and cyan shoes. ---- Additional biography (click "Expand">>>): Larry Larry only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe, but was originally designed to be a girl named "Marcy". Marcy's first appearance was in May of 2013, while Larry's first appearance was on June 21, 2015. He is 9 years old. Larry likes to spend his days coming up with creative ways to be a bother. While the prankster works alone, he likes to get Laurie involved, just so he has someone to put the blame on when things go wrong. He has spiky blue hair, freckles, and an angular face. He wears a purple shirt, green shorts, red socks, and black shoes. 'Eddy and Lee Kanker's children' 'Benjamin' The eldest of 15 years old. Benjamin's charms work on everyone and everything, and while he likes his girlfriends at first glance, there's usually something wrong with them after he's already asked them out. He spends most of his time on the phone talking to girls, making excuses why he didn't call and then breaking up with them. Every other time he's seen working out with Penny. Unlike her, his strength and muscles purely come from training and aren't genetic. Benjamin looks like a tough guy, but isn't all that confident whenever he comes in contact with violence. His youngest brother, Buck, usually chases him right into Penny's arms when he tries to show off authority, where he starts to sob or complain. As the eldest, he finds it natural to be the boss around the house. Benjamin has red/orange half-curled hair, long legs, a short body, a gap in his teeth, thick black eyebrows, and a set of earrings in his right ear. He wears a blue tank top, a big black belt, red pants, and brown shoes. ---- 'Nicole' A surprisingly immature 14-year-old. Together with her little brother, Buck, they rob the neighbourhood of their money, though Nicole is mostly his "lovely assistant" and not the brains behind the scams. Before he was born, she had a different demeanour and no interest in money or playing games of deceit. Her sudden personality-switch never got her in any trouble, though, since Buck is good at manipulating people and tends to protect her. She copied his hairdo, though it's backwards, and used to have a full head of hair. She has long legs, wears red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, golden earrings, a simple white shirt with a button, blue pants, and pink shoes. She has long, wavy orange hair with a ponytail, and three hairs sticking out at the back. Additional Nicole biography (click "Expand">>>): ---- Nick L. Nick is the genderbent Nicole and only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe. He never made an official appearance. He has one sibling, the genderbent Buck, here called "Beck". He has long legs, a bit of stubble, wears one golden earring, a simple white shirt with a button, blue pants, and red shoes. He has wavy orange/red hair with a ponytail, and three hairs sticking out at the back. ---- 'Casey' He is the most stressed out and stressful of member of the family, despite only being 13 years old. Casey feels like an outcast because of his weight and makes sure everybody knows at least 20 times a day, while none of his siblings or classmates at school have ever bullied him over it. Eddy likes to reply with insults that don't just concern his weight. Despite this, he's Eddy's favourite child, as he used to be the most attached to him out of all of his offspring. He's chubby, has freckles, pointy black eyebrows, wears a red-striped yellow blouse, white trousers, and black shoes. ---- 'Penny' The 12 year old Penny is soft, independent, and everybody's friend; though for many only good enough to be a comforting hand and not their first pick to take along on a day out. Surprisingly enough, she doesn't mind. She's the kind of person who stays in the background and rarely interferes with business that doesn't involve her. People tend to forget about her because of this, but her orders are listened to when she demands it. She's an honest and natural leader who chooses the life of a spectator. Penny is one of the strongest family members and loves to work-out, but her strength is genetic and something she's always possessed. Because Benjamin is the only other sibling who likes and cares about muscle training, they can often be found together in the training room, which bonded them at an early age. He's also the only one who tries to involve Penny in anything that's going on ("That's right, isn't it, Penny?"). Her silence and independent nature forces her to cope with personal problems by herself. While described to be a beauty, her muscular body -most visible when flexing- scares away love interests and most regular people, who think it doesn't fit her gender and age. She feels lonely and wants a chance at love. Penny has curly orange hair, a small protruding chin, wears blue eyeshadow, a red top with a white stripe, dark-blue trousers, a pink belt, and black shoes. ---- 'Buck' Buck is a ruthless businessman who performs scams on a whole different level than his father. Whether they're good or rushed, he persuades guests with sweet talk, or even threats, and has never returned home empty-handed. He's oddly intelligent for his age and talks like an adult. Even so, the 6-year-old in him is still present and the expectation he and his sister, Nicole, will get married someday is an example of that. The two are inseparable and Buck shows little interest in the rest of his family. He thinks Benjamin especially to be a wimp and shows resistance whenever he tries to order him around. Buck has yellow teeth, big black eyebrows, red rings around his eyes, and wears a blue shirt, yellow tie, black pants, and black shoes. He has red/orange wavy hair. Additional Buck biography (click "Expand">>>): ---- Beck Beck is the genderbent Buck and only exists in the An, Ann n Anny universe. She never made an official appearance. She has one sibling, the genderbent Nicole, here called "Nick L.". She has the tendency to turn him into the businessman, while she plays his devoted secretary, though always ends up being the one in charge because of his lacking creativity and leadership. Beck has yellow teeth, red rings around her eyes, and wears a blue sleeveless shirt, headscarf with yellow polkadots, black skirt, and black shoes. She has half-long orange hair. 'Eddy's brother and Ruby's children' 'unnamed' The only child of Eddy's brother, who bears a striking resemblance to his little brother when he was 12. Unlike what Eddy lived through, he is successful at school and has many friends and love interests. He plays the harp and enjoys Nana Mouskouri, though oddly enough prefers house before bedtime and to pump him up in the morning. He wears a red sweater, white pants, and glasses like his mother. Trivia *"Sheldon" is the name of the piece of cheese Ed kept in his pocket. * Bunny and Chick are named after animals Ed likes. * Bunny and Chick are faux twins, just like their grandmother and grandaunt (as designed by VampireMeerkat). * "Nester" was the name of one of the seagulls Ed held captive under his bed in the episode "[http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Ready,_Set..._Ed! Ready, Set... Ed]". * "Mildred" is the name of Edd's spider. *All of the genderbent Edd and Marie's sons have names that start with "Lar-", like their father's, "Larie". * "Lincoln" is the name the genderbent Edd gave her spider. *"Benjamin", "Nicole", "Penny" and "Buck" are money synonyms. * Other possible names for Benjamin were "Bill" (money bill) and "Jack". * Benjamin's belt and earrings are similar to the ones in Lee Kanker's teenage design. *Benjamin looks similar to Lee Kanker's father, and happens to share the same name. * Casey is named after the suitcase Eddy named "Casey Jr" in the episode "[http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Hand_Me_Down_Ed Hand Me Down Ed]". * Casey's trousers resemble Eddy's, the colours reversed. * The line pattern on Casey's shirt is similar to the one on Eddy's brother's vest. * Penny was originally going to be called "Ruby". * Penny's top resembles Eddy's shirt, the colours reversed. * Penny's pink belt is similar to what the Kankers wore. See also * Ed, Edd n Eddy Working *An, Ann n Anny Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female characters Category:Male characters